US of A
Nation Summary US of A is a growing, developing, and established nation at 114 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of US of A work diligently to produce Fish and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. US of A is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within US of A to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. US of A allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. US of A believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. US of A will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. President Lefayad1991 President Lefayad1991 believes in democracy and will not change his government type for any reason unless it is necessary to do so temporarily for a war. President Lefayad1991 is a proud member of Monos Archein. Under President Lefayad's leadership, the US of A has survived 3 wars and has won each of them. President Lefayad wants what is not what is necesarilly the most popular choices but the right ones in many cases such as in events and such. Lefayad believes that war is not a good thing, but sometimes war is inevitable and one most be called to action. Membership in Monos Archein The US of A became a member of Monos Archein on April 22, 2008. Archein Guard Lefayad1991 became an Archein Guard on August 7, 2008. A Guard's purpose is to report ghosts and any wars that might have been declared on or by MA nations. Deputy Minister of Finance Monos Archein's Minister of Finance, mamaduck offered Lefayad1991 the spot of Deputy Director of Finance on August 11, 2008. This is Lefayad's first government position in Monos Archein. US of A's Wars The US of A has been in 3 wars and is currently at one right now with Rwanda. (As of 9:45 AM Server time on August 15, 2008). In all of US of A's history, not once has the US of A been put into anarchy. Conflicts US of A's 3 Previous Wars US of A has had 3 wars previously with the same nation. All three of these wars were defensive as the US of A was declared on and attacked first by a class mate of his. Thanks to Monos Archein however and their generous War Aid program, the US of A was able to win all three of these wars. Involvement in the STA - MA War The US of A was called upon to fight against targets in the Siberian Tiger Alliance. War Against the Nation of Rwanda The US of A declared war on Rwanda at 11:31:57 PM Server Time on August 14, 2008. Monos Archein nation Bomberland attacked this nation as well as a part of the MA offensive against STA. The US of A lead the attack on Rwanda by attacking with it's first cruise missile attack at 11:33:18 PM Server time on August 14, 2008. In all, as of August 15, 2008, the US of A has attaked Rwanda with cruise missile four times, four escorted bomber runs, and has had 4 aggresive land attacks sending Rwanda into Anarchy. Since this war is ongoing the outcome is not yet determined. However, at 1:53:17 AM Server time on August 15, 2008, the nation of Rwanda sent a message to President Lefayad1991 which reads as follows: :: "You have my total and complete surrender. I am finished. :: I am changing my AA as we speak. I am now POW." ::: '-Capital Alpha, Leader of Rwanda' However, at the time Monos Archein is not accepting surrenders from any STA nations.